


Some Things Never Change

by IndividualNarrative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, POV Hermione, Post-Hogwarts, the wizarding world is disappointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndividualNarrative/pseuds/IndividualNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of Hermione's new life after the war has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

     She sighed, coffee cup in hand. The coffee was hardly warm, in fact it was a strange lukewarm temperature, but she downed it anyway. With her insomnia ever growing, it was all she could do to stay awake and keep her job. The dreams (nightmares) were getting worse, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Not really.

 

     Her job... and here she'd thought she'd go on to free hippogriffs and whatnot one day. How unfortunate. She should have known that even with the defeat of Voldemort, wizarding society would still look down on anything to do with muggles. The similarities between Voldemort and Hitler were laughable. But witches and wizards refused to acknowledge muggles, and didn't learn from the fact that after World War II, Germany didn't hold fast to the ideals that Hitler promoted, and was better for it. It seemed that witches and wizards, with few exceptions, were just as thick and pig-headed as she had thought them to be in her first year. Really, why was there no preparatory school before Hogwarts, yet first years were expected to write essays? No wonder she had been the 'brightest witch of her age.' She had already established study habits in kindergarten!

 

     Sometimes she was still overcome by how unjust it all was. How she should have to sacrifice her right to do magic just to stay hidden from the very people who performed it. Really! She had saved all of their bloody lives when she was seventeen! She loved magic. With her whole heart, _she loved magic_. It coursed through her veins. And the hum she felt all over her body when she cast a new spell? _Intoxicating._

 

     But that wasn't her life anymore. This was her life. Coffee she couldn't warm with a simple charm. She watched the kids pool into the classroom and set down her (dysfunctional) thermos.

 

     She could tell which kids were popular and which weren't. Anyone could if they really looked.

 

     “Alright class, today we're learning about colonization.”

 

     Colonization. A.K.A., taking something that isn't yours and claiming it is.

 

     Taking, claiming, bullying, stereotypes, discrimination, popularity, traditions that don't make sense, the allure of magic. Sadly, some things just never change.

 

     And the things you love the most?

 

     She fingered the vine wood wand in her pocket and thought of brilliant red hair and emerald eyes behind glass.

 

     They _always_ changed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I quite like it. Thoughts? 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come [say hi!](http://indinarra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
